Sea and Shore
by PhlegmaticPriestess
Summary: Kagome and Kikyo are the daughters to the Sea King, InuYasha and Sesshomaru are the sons to Touga, a land-dwelling lord whose palace resides right against the shoreline. When Naraku attacks the Sea Palace, Kagome is forced to leave her coral home for the first time and venture on land in order to keep the Sacred Jewel out of the hands of the wicked. Not your usual Little Mermaid.
1. Under the Sea

**Disclaimer  
**I do not, nor do I claim the ownership of any of the characters seen throughout the pages of this tale.

**Updating and Chapter Sizes  
**_{please read before commenting}_

This tale was written purely for inspiration purposes, it was written so that I would have something to do in the case of boredom or have been unable to write anything decent for either my other InuYasha piece "Fire and Brimstone" – not yet available for reading - or for my own personal tale. As a result chapters will likely be short and drabble-sized and I cannot promise regular updates. I will attempt to update once a week with a new chapter, but I will make no promises. This also means the following chapters may or may not be of good quality writing, as I will not spend half as much time editing and revising chapters before posting them.

**Basic Idea  
**_{please read before commenting}_

I got this idea after finding a number of InuYasha twists to the popular Walt Disney film; "The Little Mermaid", and I felt like also making one similar, though I promise you that this tale is _very vaguely_ based off of any mermaid tales, of either the original "Little Mermaid" or Walt Disney's version. The almost only similarities being the main character having to be the Sea King's 15-16 year old daughter who goes ashore. Most of the similarities will cease there.

**Main Coupling  
**_{please read}_

Unlike most of my tales, this one was written with the express idea of not having a predetermined coupling, this tale will have a little bit of Sess x Kag, Inu x Kag, Koga x Kag, and maybe even a snippet or two of Toga x Kag, though I will not spoil with whom she will eventually end up marrying, but I will assure you that it will not be the Inu no Taisho.

**Fan Names  
**Solely for the purposes of this tale I have given a number of the InuYasha cast that were not given names, names. I am a firm believer that "Inu no Taisho" is a title rather than a name, and though I tend to try and give him the dignity of referring to him as such, for this tale, I have elected to use his fan-given name; Touga. As for Kagome's mother, her importance in this tale has yet to be determined, though I still saw it fit to give her a name, unfortunately however, I was unable to find a common fan-given name for her and as such, elected to give her one of my own; Hoshiki.

**Rating  
**_{please read before flagging/flaming}_

I am sure some of you are wondering why I rated this tale so highly; I rate all of my tales at the highest possible rating just in case. Does this mean there will be some mature content included in this tale? Not necessarily. Does this mean there is a high probability of some mature scenes? Absolutely. I will give advanced warning upon any chapters that contain content not advisable to the eyes of younger readers.

**Roles  
**Kagome: youngest sea princess, guardian of the Sacred Jewel

Kikyo: Kagome's older sister, she is adventurous but still has a strong sense of duty, sea's Crown Princess

Sota: Kagome and Kikyo's younger brother

Grandpa: Father to Kagome, Kikyo, and Souta's father

Hosiki {Mrs. Higarashi}: Kagome and Sota's mother

Sango: Kagome's lady-in-waiting as well as her protector

Kohaku: Sango's little brother

Kirara: Sango's companion

Sango's Father: Captain of the Sea Guard

Eri, Yuka, Ayumi: Kagome's friends, completely supportive of Kagome marrying Hojo

Hojo: Kagome's main suitor

Akitoki: Hojo's father, another high ranking Sea Lord

Naraku: main antagonist, seeking the sacred jewel to use its powers to become the most powerful being both on land and in the sea

Touga {Inu no Taisho}: most powerful land-dwelling lord

InuYasha: Touga's youngest son

Sesshomaru: Touga's eldest son, the Crown Prince

Kouga: InuYasha and Sesshomaru's cousin

Ginta and Hakkaku: Kouga's younger twin brothers

Ayame: Kouga's fiancé

Kouga's Father: married Touga's younger sister, another high ranking lord

Shippo: Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's cousin, though no one is quite sure how they are related

Miroku: InuYasha's closest friend

Jaken: Sesshomaru's retainer

Myouga: Touga's personal advisor, and InuYasha's retainer

Kaede: elderly maid/servant in Touga's court

Rin: - currently, Rin has neither standing nor any appearances in this tale, though she might come in during later chapters.

And without further ado, I thank you for your attention during the afore stated information above, and as a reward, give you the first chapter as well as a promise not to clutter any more chapters up with such a lengthy "Author's Notes" -

_Chapter One_  
**Under the Sea**

Life beneath the waves was pleasing to Kagome. Life as the Sea King's youngest daughter? Not so pleasing. When the younger princess was not being compared to her older half-sister, she was usually being told she was too reckless, or being told that she needed to start thinking about marriage.

Her sister, Kikyo had all but taken over the duties of running the palace after their father had fallen ill shortly after their little brother had come into the world, and her mother was always busy with the new baby. "It's not fair." Kagome grumbled as she slumped over the railing of the coral balcony overlooking the Drop-off so far below. She had never really understood why it was built, considering one could swim right out across the open waters.

"Don't worry too much, Kagome, it'll get better." Kikyo soothed, as she settled upon the ledge next to her sister, gently running her fingers through her little sister's hair.

"How? Kikyo, how could it possibly get better? Everyone expects me to marry that Hojo."

"I thought you liked Hojo." Kikyo responded with a bit of skepticism.

"I _do_ like him; I just don't want to _marry_ him." Kagome retorted, spinning around to face her sister. "By the way, how did you get out of all the marriage proposals?" She inquired, curiously.

"I didn't. I didn't even get a choice." Kikyo sighed.

"What do you mean? You're not married."

"Not yet, but the only choice I have is _when_ I marry. And that is only because Father had fallen ill before the final steps for my marriage were set in motion. At least you get to choose who you marry."

"Only from a list of men that have Father's approval to ask for my hand." Kagome grumbled, as she turned her attention back across the balcony. Briefly, her coffee brown eyes flickered up to the shimmering surface even farther above them than the drop-off was beneath. "Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi are all but begging me to marry him."

"And what about Sango? Does Sango think you should accept Hojo's offer and become a lady to the young lord?" Kikyo inquired, knowing her sister highly valued the opinion of her lady-in-waiting.

"You know Sango, no guy is ever going to be good enough for me in her eyes." Kagome let out a short, nearly dry laugh.

"She cares about you deeply. Now come along, you have lessons if I am not mistaken." Kikyo stated as she rose from the ledge, dragging a reluctant Kagome with her.

"And there's the truth of why you're here." Kagome sigh dejectedly.

"Only because you have been neglecting your lessons since Father named you the guardian of the Jewel." Kikyo responded, nodding towards the slightly glowing orb dangling from a green necklace around her little sister's throat."You are, after all, the most suited to the trials it will bring. Other than myself that is. But then, I can't be both the Guardian of the Jewel _and_ our father's heir, now can I?" The elder sister chuckled playfully, before musing the younger's hair and darting away before Kagome could react. The younger princess grumbled incoherently for a moment as she readjusted her locks, watching her sister's red fins disappear around a corner, probably headed for her own lessons.

That was how life usually was for Kagome, simple and boring, the only excitement she ever saw was when her and Kikyo's teachers decided to give them a lesson on their inborn ability to manipulate the waters to their command. Of course, said lessons usually only occurred once a month for the younger princess as she would not be following in her father and sisters' path in taking over the control of the seas. She was only taught the basics of manipulating the waters because she wasn't supposed to have any use for said abilities. She was expected to marry some lesser lord's son, be his arm ordinate at public gatherings, and mother any number of his offspring.

The way Kagome saw it, the second she married, she would cease to live. She would become a moveable object for her husband's pleasure and would cease to be herself any longer. Her opinions would no longer matter, she would speak only when spoken to, and would feel like some prize trophy as her husband paraded her around.

It was no question as to why the younger princess refused to want to marry. She might not have been as adventurous as her elder sibling, but she had always thought she was born for some other fate. The Gods couldn't seriously have put her upon their earth just so she could be hung from some lord's arm like a wall decoration.

When Kikyo was younger, she had run away a number of times in hopes of escaping this very same fate, most of those times she had gone ashore. Kagome had never felt obligated to rise above the waves, but she was ever curious about the human creatures that dwelled there. Had she any delusion that escape was possible, she probably would have gone ashore herself, but Kagome had no such ideas of escape. All she could hope for was a husband that actually cared about what she thought.

With a final mutter of annoyance, the younger princess flicked her own gold-colored scales and set out after her sister at a far slower pace.

**On Sun Warmed Sands**

InuYasha cursed under his breath as his brother's strike sent him flailing across the loose sand, though he fought to keep his footing, his brother did not give him the chance to retaliate, striking again and again with the wooden practice sword. InuYasha could do little more than block each strike; it was all he could do to keep from being beaten to a bloody pulp against his brother's continuous blows. Occasionally, he could get a good parry in, but Sesshomaru was swinging again before his brother had a chance to claim the momentary advantage.

Above the two, on a stone outcropping, their father watched the duel, occasionally giving out helpful tips, but more often than not he was criticizing his sons. As his sons battled, the lord of the land's bronze colored eyes cut away from the clack and splintering of wooden play swords, striking out across the ocean waves. According to the missive that he had discarded upon his desk before coming out to supervise his sons' lesson, they would soon be having company, and he wanted to be sure his sons' aggravations had been well-spent before the arrival.

It had been many years since the Sea King had last visited, he wasn't even sure InuYasha could remember the last time, and after all of these years, the Sea King's daughters would be mature young women. He knew Kikyo could fend off his sons if they ever got the impulse to harass her, but he couldn't be sure about the younger princess. After all, he had only seen her once, and she had still been tucked against her mother's breast at that time.

He had elected not to inform his sons of the origin of their company, and had instead only told them that they would have company soon and that they were expected to be on their very best behavior. He couldn't have his sons offending the Sea King. The consequences of such an act would be far too dire and he could not afford for that. As a result, he had to take the utmost precautions. He had even delayed a visit from his deceased sister's husband and their sons. InuYasha and Kouga had never gotten along, and Sesshomaru barely tolerated his cousin's presence, it would not do to have the three of them together in the Sea King's company.

"All right, you two, that's enough." The lord commanded, as the sound of shattering wood ripped him from his reverie, and his gaze snapped back to the two below him. They had parried each other's attack and the combined momentum had broken both of their wooden swords. If he did not intervene, they would likely revert to using their fists instead, or try to impale the other with the shattered wooden shaft of their broken play pieces.

It took a moment in which Touga was fearful he would have to step between his sons to keep them from battling it out any more, but eventually the hard gleam in either of his sons' gazes softened. Almost in unison, the two turned in separate directions. Sesshomaru wandered over to the pile of clothing and jerked a shirt over his sweat slicked skin before continuing up the slope headed back for the palace.

InuYasha scoffed in annoyance, and instead just stood looking out at the ocean, his own shirt had been haplessly cast aside. Retrieving the seemingly forgotten piece of clothing, Touga trudged up next to his youngest son until he stood at his side.

"One day," He began, holding the cloth out toward his son, as they both stared out into the roiling and crashing waves, "Sesshomaru is going to get too cocky and you'll have the upper hand."

"Keh, I know that."

"If that is not what ails you, what is, my son?" Touga inquired, genuinely curious, as he turned his attention to his progeny.

"Who says anything is bothering me?"

"I'm not a fool. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, okay? Nothing is wrong. I was just thinking." InuYasha growled, spinning around and tearing his shirt out of his father's grasp before trudging after his brother. Touga merely blinked after his son in confusion, "Teach me for worrying about my son." He grumbled, running his fingers through his hair. "Izayoi, what evil could I have done to you to condone such a horrible fate as to raise those two without the aid of a female presence?" He sighed in resignation, as his gaze flickered towards the heavens, before he too turned back and began up the trail back to the palace.


	2. A Day in the Life

**A Day…**

As the sun rose, a scorching blaze of crimson against the shallows of the sea, Kagome was rudely awakened by the unpleasant shift of someone bouncing the surrounding current across her exposed abdomen, thus sending frigid chills to spread across her skin. "_Brr…._" She groaned, refusing to be brought into the world of consciousness, as she curled in on herself. There was pleasing moment of abandonment in which the sea princess was quite grateful, but then the shifting current returned, this time with twice the strength.

"Ugh! Go away!" She cried, even though she rolled over and glared at her sister and little brother as they toyed with her. "What do you want?" She grumbled, as her brown eyes swept around the room, eventually spying the pink and black fins of her lady-in-waiting.

"Father summons us." Kikyo hedged, as her hand fell away from Souta's head to extend toward Kagome.

"What could Father possibly want at sunrise?" Kagome grumbled as she accepted Kikyo's offered hand and sat up upon her bedding. In her position, it was easier for the princess to make out the dark brown swell of her lady-in-waiting's locks as they fluttered about in the shifting tide.

Despite Sango's relaxed appearance, she seemed ill-at-ease, and instantly Kagome was on alert. "Something has happened, hasn't it?" She inquired, flicking her attention back to Kikyo who was ushering their little brother out of the chambers, instructing him to return to his and Kagome's mother.

"Kikyo?" Kagome inquired once the door was closed again, but the older princess simply shook her head in refusal, before waving her hand toward the wardrobe. "Father summons us; we should not keep him waiting." She responded as Kagome flicked her fins in anxiety, but the moment was distracted when Sango appeared at her bedside, an elegant-looking white with gold trim top in her hand.

"Lady Kikyo is correct; we should not keep his Lordship waiting." The woman responded, holding out the pearl white top for her mistress.

Getting the distinct feeling that her sister and lady-in-waiting were not telling her about something of importance, the younger princess decided the only way she was going to get answers if she went to their father. Reaching behind her, she quickly undid the latch of her white shelled bra, dropping it; she quickly replaced it with the one Sango held out before straightening. "All right," She stated, "Let's go."

…**In the Life…**

InuYasha's brow twitched irritably as the stout old man babbled away senselessly about how he needed to behave in the presence of their coming company. For the past several days now, he and his brother had been receiving such lessons by order of their father. _Who ever it is that's coming must be damn important. The old man's never been this stingy about visiting nobles._ The younger prince observed, as his amber eyes flickered away from the stout little man before him, towards his elder brother who was obviously not paying the slightest attention. _I wonder if Sesshomaru knows who it is?_ He pondered, but the thought died in his head by a sharp _thwack_ upside his head. "What the Hell?" InuYasha yelped, turning his attention towards his father.

"Pay attention!" The lord scowled impressively, as he folded his arms across his broad chest, leaning back against the tapestry decorating the receiving room wall.

_Oh great, not only do we have to suffer through these pointless lessons, but he's going to see to it that we actually go through with it. Personally. Who the Hell is coming?!_ InuYasha inwardly groaned, as he slouched further into the confines of his seat, scowling at the stout little man that had paid no heed to the interruption.

Finally, Myouga stated two little words that instantly drew both InuYasha and Sesshomaru's attentions; "…His daughters…" Almost immediately, the younger prince understood why his father was taking such measures, or at least he could make a good guess.

"Wait, wait, wait!" InuYasha ordered, waving his hands erratically as he leapt out of his seat, "Are you kidding me?! This is bullshit." He complained, first to the old man before them, and then turning his gaze to his father. "You're making us take these stupid, completely pointless lessons of diplomacy because you're afraid we're going to make some inappropriate move towards this visiting noble's daughters? God damn, Dad! Don't you have _any_ faith in us?!" He snapped, before whirling at the sound of rustling cloth, to see that Sesshomaru had also risen.

"This Sesshomaru would not belittle our family's honor by attempting such actions." He scoffed indignantly, off-handedly agreeing with his little brother. Comment made, the elder sibling walked out of the room, head held high. Calmly collected, but still quite irked that their father had assumed they would be so careless.

InuYasha blinked after his brother, before following his lead and stomping out of the vast room, leaving his father and the elderly advisor whom eyed his lord worriedly.

"Is it wise to let them go, my Lord?" Myouga questioned, "Even I am aware of the importance of this visit."

"I believe I will trust that they understand that as well." Touga responded with a brisk nod, kicking off the wall. "Do well to make sure InuYasha knows the consequences of any of his actions. I have already sent Jaken to advise Sesshomaru." The lord added before sauntering out of the room as well, leaving a very over-whelmed Myouga behind.

"Will Lord Sesshomaru listen to anything Jaken has to say?" The old man commented to the empty room, before shaking his head and starting out of the room as well, intent on finding his lord's youngest son.

…**Of a Fish**

The waters around Kagome shivered as they mixed with her agitation while she gawked at her father. Despite his effort to remain aloof and imposing, it was obvious that he was ill. Kagome's gaze flicked towards her mother whom hovered next to her husband, but the woman had her attention fixed firmly upon the sire of her children. Without her mother's aid, Kagome's eyes flicked to the left side of her father's throne. The captain of the guard looked as imposing as ever, but he would not meet the younger princess's gaze. With no one to stand up for her, Kagome wailed, "But Father-!"

"I have made my decision." The Sea King snapped at his youngest daughter, "You _will_ go ashore. It is the only way to ensure the jewel is safe." He added, but his daughter was as stubborn as he.

"I don't _want_ to go! I'm needed here! If the palace is under siege _we_ need the power of the jewel! I won't-!"

"Kagome!" The younger princess was brought up short when a hand fell upon her shoulder and she turned to see Kikyo staring down at her intently. "Father is correct. The jewel is not safe in these walls. And as the Jewel's guardian, it is your obligation to see to it that it is kept out of the hands of the wicked and vile. The captain and I," She started to explain, "We will ensure the palace is safe, just as we are sure that once our attackers discover that the jewel is no longer hidden in these walls, they will lose faith and abandon their campaign. You won't have to be on shore any longer than absolutely needed. Stop treating this like a punishment." She reprimanded.

"The sooner we take to land, the sooner we may return, my Lady." Sango agreed quietly from her mistress's side.

" 'we'?" Kagome had caught the use of the plural, and her attention was drawn back to the throne by a hoarse chortle.

"Did you really think I would send my youngest daughter to Touga's kingdom without an escort?" The Sea King cackled. "That is trouble just waiting to happen! No, I would not jeopardize my daughter's innocence so easily. Sango, as appointed, will continue to act as your lady-in-waiting, as well as your protection, my child." He commanded, before waving them off.

As their father fell into a fit of coughing, Kikyo and Sango each took hold of one of Kagome's arms and led her from the chambers, both muttering complete nonsense. Sango was attempting to reassure her mistress, for she knew Kagome had never wanted to go ashore, so she attempted to reason with Kagome that it was a blessing. She begged the princess to see the bright side, and that Lady Kikyo would be true to her word and keep the palace safe in her absence, that going to shore would be a reprieve from the constant marriage proposals. Kagome could not disagree with this thought; it would be a welcome reprieve to get away from everyone insistently that she marry.

While Sango babbled about the reprieve from the sea and the responsibilities laid upon her as a princess, Kikyo was babbling about the land above, her memories of it, all the "fun" things Kagome would be able to do. She continued to tell her sister that after she'd spent some time upon the shore, she probably would not want to return. Kagome doubted this, as she would only be interested in returning to the sea from the moment of her arrival upon the beach.

Eventually the three women came to a stop before a large, intricately carved door which Kikyo easily swam up to, placing her hand upon a well-hidden pedestal, her fingers wrapped around a handle. She pulled, twisted, and pushed the handle back in place before returning to Kagome's side and waiting for the door to shift aside enough for them to enter.

Stalking in, Kagome found the armory, she was momentarily confused as Kikyo and Sango encouraged her within, until she was ushered past the display of weapons to a second carved door. This time, both Sango and Kikyo left her side, each taking up a position on either side of the massive structure. Pulling, twisting, and securing the handles once more, the two returned to their charge and hurried into the next room.

The following room was dark, dank, and extraordinarily musky. Kagome stifled the urge to cough or squint into the murk, before little lights began to flicker into existence. As her eyes adjusted to the gloom, Kagome began to search the massive room. It was filled, almost completely, from floor to ceiling with enchantments and talismans. And in one of the corners, pouring over a pentagon-shaped table, with an odd blue glyph decorating the surface, was a mer-creature so old it was practically mummified. Its skin clung to jutting bone and had an awful grayish-blue hue which faded into its ancient fins, the scales of which were missing in a number of places.

"Someone has come. Come in search of the jewel." The voice echoed around the cavern, seeming to come from everywhere and nowhere, and most certainly _not_ from the creature before them. The rasping voice dug at her flesh and scraped against the inside of her skull. Though the youngest princess had known this place existed, she had never been permitted into the armory, let alone the enchanter's chambers. To her sides, both Sango and Kikyo executed low bows of submission to the mummy in the corner.

"Master Tota, Doyen of Enchanting," Kikyo began, keeping her gaze downcast as she addressed the enchanter of the sea palace, "A beast comes, cloaked in the blood of its enemies, intent on taking the Jewel for its own vile purposes. We wish to send the Jewel and its guardian to the surface in hopes of fooling the beast. Will the Doyen assist the princess of the sea?" She requested soberly, as the glyph upon the enchanter's table began to flicker and glow more brightly. A moment passed before a response was given.

"The Doyen will assist the Guardian of the Jewel." Once again, the sound came from nowhere and everywhere, dancing around them as if floating on the surface.

"We thank you for your generosity, Master Tota." Kikyo responded, but the current grew thick around the elder princess, and a scoff of irritation sounded through the waters.

"I said I will assist the Guardian. Not the princess. Come forth and approach the Cenotaph, Guardian of the Sacred Jewel."

Confused, and not just a little dazed, Kagome looked down at her sister, even from her limited view she could make out her sister's scowl around the thick waters restraining her. "Umm… Me?" She commented intelligently, pointing to herself, as her brown eyes flickered around the room. She couldn't see any form of a Cenotaph.

Finally, the smothering waters surrounding Kikyo loosened as the elder princess straightened, flicking her tail, she grabbed Kagome's wrist and led her forward. "Unless you know of another Jewel Guardian, yes, you." She responded as she maneuvered through the dark waters, headed for the mummy. She sounded irritated, but Kagome was wise enough to hold her tongue on the subject as the two princesses came to a stop next to the mummified mer-creature.

Up close, it gave off a ghastly stench, and the younger princess almost screamed when the thing twitched, before sunken eyes found hers and stiff, papery fingers wrapped around her wrist. Escape thwarted, Kagome tugged uselessly, but the hand wrapped around her wrist was surprisingly strong, as it brought her fingers to hover over the blue glyph.

It wasn't until her fingers were mere inches from the surface that she spied the tight little bundle of cloth on the table. The ancient creature drew her fingers forward until they brushed against the cloth. Releasing her wrist, her fingers wrapped around the bundle.

Flipping the bundle into the palm of her hand, she began to undo the bindings to reveal a small figurine. Kagome was surprised to find that it appeared to be a hairpiece in the shape of a rose. "What's this?" She asked quizzically, starting to run her fingers across the surface, but was stopped by several pairs of hands grabbing her wrist again.

"Do not touch the talisman until you have reached the surface." Kikyo hissed warningly.

"The pressure of the ocean, at this depth will kill you if you take human form now." Sango warned in agreement, before a thought occurred to Kagome.

"There is only one talisman, though." She commented, her gaze flicking between Sango, her sister, and the ancient Doyen. A soft chuckle vibrated through the current, and the ancient creature gestured vaguely to a wall of talismans. "This talisman is specifically for the Guardian. The protector will not need one so powerful. Be warned, little Guardian, if ever the talisman should leave your person, you will revert back to this state." The darkness cautioned, before everything seemed to change. The dank blackness dissipated and the room brightened, it was no longer eerie, and in the place of the nearly mummified creature, a bright-eyed young merman flitted about, rearranging the numerous talismans and scrolls, before taking note of their presence.

"You have what you came for, now be gone with you. I must help prepare for the coming battle. Get the Jewel to land." He instructed, shooing them off, before addressing Kikyo specifically. "And as for you, your job is complete. The Jewel is out of your hands, and it is the Lady's protector's job to get her safely to shore. If I am correct, the Sea King had other duties for you to attend." Message given, the man promptly ignored the three women, as he went back to his task. Though he paused again after a moment, ticking a finger through the air as he turned back to them. "Wait, wait, wait. I don't see a second talisman." He observed, eyeing the little bundle in Kagome's hands. Snagging another piece of cloth off a nearby table, and sauntering towards the shelves previously indicated by the mummy, he carefully selected a talisman, wrapped it in the cloth, and threw it towards Sango.

The lady-in-waiting easily caught the bundle before grabbing hold of Kagome's elbow. "Time to go, my Lady."


End file.
